


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal, Cuddling, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, brief beej, mechanic AU, mechanic!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin's car is a hunk of junk, but when it breaks down on the side of the road, his mechanic turns out to be a hunk of a different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> SO I found this prompt somewhere on tumblr and tweaked it a little (the original had Dan as the one with the shitty car and Arin and Brian were his mechanics, so if you see it floating around somewhere please drop the link in the comments so I can give the poster some credit!)  
> Anyway this fic was just for funsies and to help break my writer's block so I can work on Curveballs and Pink Lemonade some more! I hope you guys like it ;D

As Arin sat in his shitty beat up old car waiting for the tow truck to arrive, he had plenty of time to think about how awful things had been for him recently. His car, for one thing, was a pile of hot garbage, but it was all he could afford at the moment. His job wasn't going too great recently, either, his boss was an ass and didn't pay nearly enough. His long time girlfriend, Suzy, had broken up with him a couple weeks back, too, to add injury to insult. 

And now here Arin was, broiling in the California heat in shorts and a tank top waiting for a fucking tow truck to take him and his hunk of junk to a body shop to be repaired for the millionth time. If Arin could afford to go without a car for long enough to save up all the money he was shelling out for repairs, he could probably buy a new car. But, unfortunately, he couldn't, so he was stuck with what he had. 

When the tow truck finally arrived, Arin was sweating like a pig. He joked to himself that he hoped the tow wouldn't be a hot chick, since he probably looked like a damn mess at this point. 

When the mechanic stepped out of the truck, Arin saw that he had in fact gotten what he had hoped for. The tow wasn't a hot chick. He was a hot man. Grease stained mechanic's jumpsuit pulled halfway off, sleeves tied around his thin waist. He had an old wife beater on, exposing his bony shoulders and long skinny arms. His hair was the most striking feature, long and dark, the loose ringlets pulled up off his neck into a puff high on the back of his head. 

As the man approached Arin's car, Arin got out of it to greet him. The mechanic gave him a firm handshake and introduced himself. 

"Hey, I'm Dan. I got the call that you're having some car trouble, what seems to be the problem?" 

His words seemed rehearsed, like he had been doing this for years, but he was so charming that he still sounded genuine.

Arin introduced himself as well, telling Dan what had happened. Arin was definitely not a mechanic, so he worried that Dan wouldn't understand what he was trying to tell him, but the man was listening and nodding as Arin explained the situation as best as he could, his ponytail bouncing with each nod. When Arin was finished talking, Dan mulled over what he had been told, trying to think of what the problem might be. He shrugged and gestured toward the truck.

"I'll just take it back to the shop and dig through it myself, go ahead and hop in the truck so we can get her rigged up."

Arin nodded and did as Dan suggested, more than glad to stay in the air conditioned cab of the tow truck and watch Dan do all the work. The cool air was a damn near religious experience when he pulled himself up into the tall truck's passenger seat, the fans cooling the sweat on his skin.

Dan followed soon after, hopping into the driver's seat and backing the truck up closer to Arin's car. He got back out and jogged around to the back to hook the small vehicle up on the jack to be pulled along behind them. When Dan was finished and the car was secure, he returned to the cab and fastened his seat belt, motioning to Arin to do the same.

"Buckle up for safety, Arin."

Arin nodded and fastened his own belt, somewhat surprised that Dan had bothered to remember his name. Dan started the truck and pulled out of the breakdown lane and into the road, turning the radio on to a classic rock station. 

After several minutes of conversationless driving, the thick silence was dissolved.

"So, do you live around here?"

Dan's voice was clear above the noise of the radio, breaking the silence between the two of them. 

"Yeah, I was on my way home from work when my car decided to be difficult again."

Dan chuckled. 

"This happens often?"

"WAY too often. Sometimes I think the damned thing does it on purpose, it's like it hates me or something."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about that. Luckily for you, you called the best mechanic in California."

"I sure hope so, you would be my hero if you could get that hunk of junk to work properly."

"If I can't do it, I'll buy you dinner. And if I can do it, you can buy me dinner. Deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Dan."

Dan pulled into the workshop lot, lining Arin's car up with the garage door and hopping out so he could unhook it. Arin was left in the passenger's seat to think about what had just happened. Did he just get asked out by an extremely attractive man? He was joking, right? Oh, God. He totally wasn't joking. 

Arin was spacing out when he heard a knock on the window. He almost had a heart attack, he was so lost in his own head. It was Dan, motioning for him to get out of the truck. He opened the door and stepped down onto the dirt lot of the workshop yard. 

"Hang tight right here next to your car so I can move the truck, then I'm gonna need your help pushing this thing into the garage."

Arin nodded, and Dan bounded away around the front of the truck, pulling himself back up into the cab and moving the truck into the far corner of the yard. Arin watched as he jogged back over, he had seemingly endless energy.

"Ready?"

After the two men pushed the small car into the garage, Dan put his hands on his hips and turned to Arin. 

"Do you need a ride to your house? I'm not sure how long this will take, it depends on how many things are broken. Or you can hang out here, if you want."

"Nah, I might as well hang out here. I don't have anything else to do, and it would be more of a hassle to go all the way to my house just to catch a ride back." 

Dan shrugged.

"Works for me. You can chill on that couch over there."

He motioned to a couch pushed up against the wall behind him that appeared to be made out of the seat of a vintage car. Arin made himself comfortable while Dan popped the hood and took a look at the engine. He bent over to fiddle with something, and Arin was thanking the heavens that he had a front row seat, because Dan's skinny ass looked pretty good up close. 

"This is an easy fix, but I'm gonna check the rest to make sure nothing else is wrong." 

He pulled four car jacks out of the corner they were gathered in, there were quite a few of them in varying sizes. He placed each one beneath the axel of each tire and began to crank them up. This was a sight to behold, as Dan's skinny arms pushed the crank handle down repeatedly, Arin was able to see the wiry muscle that lay beneath his suntanned skin. He was stronger than he looked, and Arin was more than glad to stay at the shop while Dan fixed the car if it meant that he would get to appreciate the attractive details of the man's body. Dan had somehow already gotten grease on his face, a dark smudge marking his jaw. Arin had never met anyone who could look this damn good while sweaty and dirty, his hair falling out of the ponytail and sticking to his forehead. It was downright unfair that one person was allowed to look so sexy. 

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer."

Arin was snapped out of his trance by the sound of Dan's voice. 

"I... what?"

"You were staring."

"Was I? Sorry, I'm just... thinking about something."

Dan snickered and continued what he was doing, laying down on the creeper and rolling himself under the elevated car. 

Arin could feel his cheeks starting to burn. Was he really staring? He wasn't normally this easily flustered, not by a long shot. But there was something about Dan that gave Arin butterflies. 

Dan rolled out from under the car and gave Arin a sidelong glance.

"Lucky for you, it was just the one thing. Anything else, and you probably would have been fucked." 

"Yeah, this is not one of the times when I would like 'fucked' to describe my situation."

Holy shit, did he really just say that? It was like his brain-to-mouth filter was busted too, because he definitely hadn't approved that one to be said out loud.

Dan laughed, though, a loud belly laugh that almost made Arin feel better about saying something completely embarrassing. 

"Oh my god, dude, I think that's the funniest thing you could possibly have said." 

"Thank god, I was starting to think I'd said something totally inappropriate. I have pretty much no filter whatsoever."

"Nothing wrong with that, it can make life more interesting." 

Dan stood up and rifled through one of the several tool carts in the garage to find the part he was looking for, and the tool required to change it out with the broken one. When he found what he needed, he bent back over the exposed engine, using the tool to remove the broken part and deftly installing the new one. When he was finished, he closed the hood and put the tool back where it belonged. Once the car was down from the jacks, he wiped his hands on a blackened grease rag. 

"Toss me the keys, it's time to see who's taking who to dinner."

Arin dug his car keys out of his pocket and lobbed them to Dan, who caught them and somehow managed to cram his long legs into the driver's seat long enough to get the keys in the ignition and try to start the car. Lo and behold, the engine turned over. Dan had won the bet. He turned it back off and got out, walking back around to lean on the hood with a sly smirk on his face. He twirled the keys around on his finger and winked at Arin. 

"So where are we going for dinner, hot shot?"

"You were serious?"

"Hell yeah, why would I pass up the opportunity to go on a date with a tall drink of water like you?"

Arin felt the blush he had gotten before returning with a vengeance, this time spreading all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Are you kidding me? You're way out of my league." 

"I don't think so. If anything, you're out of my league."

Arin couldn't think of anything to say. He was star struck, this guy was crazy attractive. Yet here he was, claiming that Arin was the hot one. There was a moment of silence before Arin finally answered the original question. 

"Would it be terribly dorky if we went to AppleBees? I'm kind of on a budget, what with the plethora of car repairs and such."

"Dude, I fucking love AppleBees. And this repair is on the house, 'cuz I like you."

"That's incredibly nice of you, are you sure it's okay to do that?"

Dan shrugged.

"I own the place, so I can make exceptions every now and again."

After handing the keys back to Arin, he walked over to rummage through an old desk and returned with a dirty scrap of paper with a phone number scrawled on it. 

"Here's my number, text me your address when you get home so I can pick you up at 8." 

\--------

It was 7:45 and Arin still had no fucking clue what he was going to wear. Casual? Formal? Somewhere in between? He finally settled on a pink v neck T-shirt with a pair of jeans and his usual flip flops. He pulled his hair up into a tiny ponytail just to get it off of his neck. He wanted to minimize the sweating potential as much as possible, so he applied another layer of antiperspirant just in case. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock: 8 o'clock sharp. Arin grabbed his blazer and and went to answer the door, his palms already starting to sweat. He opened the door to find Dan leaning against the porch railing, tall and dark. He was wearing almost all black: a black leather jacket over a tight fit black t-shirt, dark ripped jeans and black boots. He had his hair down, and it was longer than Arin had initially thought, falling down just above his shoulders and fluffed out in a mass of curls. 

"Hey there, cool guy. Where's the rest of your biker gang?" 

Dan cracked a smile. He'd looked hot enough when he was wearing his mechanic getup, but this was off the charts.

"You cleaned up nicely, Ar. I don't think I've ever seen a grown man rock baby pink and a ponytail before."

Arin smiled at the nickname. The two had only met each other that day, but he was already giving Arin all kinds of pet names. 

"I was just about to say the same to you, tall dark and handsome. But aren't you boiling in that jacket? It's still pretty hot out here."

"Beauty is pain. Let's get this show on the road, are you ready to go?" 

Dan offered Arin his hand, which he accepted. Dan led Arin to his car, a dark blue 1980 Pontiac Firebird. 

"Slick ride you've got here, Dan."

"Yeah, I'm really proud of her. I pulled her out of the junkyard and fixed her up myself, kind of like a personal project."

Dan opened the door for Arin, and Arin slid down into the low seat. Once Dan had jogged back around to the driver's side and taken his seat behind the wheel, both buckled their seat belts and Dan backed out of the driveway. Arin snickered at him.

"What's with all the chivalry? It thought I was the one taking you on a date."

"What can I say? I'm a romantic guy."

God damn it, was there anything about this guy that wasn't completely amazing? It sure didn't seem like it. 

\--------

As the two waited for their food, Arin noticed that Dan was staring at him. His chin was resting on his fingers, which were linked together. 

"What are you staring at me for?"

"Just trying to figure you out."

"You don't have to figure me out, if you want to know something about me just go ahead and ask."

Dan bit his lip and tried to think of where to start.

"Alright, how old are you?"

"Just turned 29. How about you?"

"About to turn 37."

"You have to be shitting me. 37? You look like you're my age."

Dan shrugged. 

"Next question: if you could have any job in the world, what would you choose?"

"Animation. I've been drawing ever since I can remember, but I was never able to make a career out of it."

"I never would have guessed. Is it cool if I see some of your art?"

"I'll show you some later, I don't have any on me right now. How about you? What would you be doing if you got to choose?" 

Dan took some time to think this time, and gave his answer after a bit of consideration.

"Probably music. My buddy and I tried to start a band while we were in high school. It never really went anywhere, high school bands never do. But we had a lot of fun and I think that's what I would love to be doing."

"If only it were possible to make a living in the arts, we'd both be set."

They both laughed at the cruel reality of Arin's comment, and the two continued to ask each other questions until their food had arrived, been eaten, and been paid for.

\-----

"I had a great time tonight, we should definitely do this again."

"Absolutely, Ar. Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for fixing my car."

"I guess we're even, then."

"Before you go, do you want to come in and see some of my drawings?"

Arin didn't know what he was saying, the words were just flying out of his mouth before he had any time to make sure they didn't make him sound totally weird.

"Dude, hell yeah!" 

"Alright then, let's go."

The two stepped out of the car and walked up the drive to the front door, Dan trailing fairly close behind Arin as he unlocked the door and invited his date inside.

"It's kind of cramped in here, but it's home."

Arin led Dan to the bedroom, where he kept all of his art and supplies. He pulled down a box from the closet with several sketchbooks in it. He began flipping through the first sketchbook, making comments about each drawing that he showed Dan. 

Dan seemed to be inching closer with every page he flipped through, and after a book and a half Arin was caught off guard by a voice close to his ear.

"Arin." 

Arin looked up from the book to see Dan's face close to his own. 

"Yeah, Dan?"

He tried to keep his voice steady, and he was sure that Dan would be able to hear his heart pounding out of his chest. 

"Would it be alright if I... Kissed you?"

Arin didn't have to think twice about it before agreeing, his eyelids falling shut as he felt Dan's soft lips press against his own. He dropped the sketch book back onto the desk in favor of moving his hands to rest on Dan's shoulders. The kiss was soft and slow, both of them just testing the waters. 

Dan hooked his fingers in Arin's belt loops and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Arin gladly parted his lips for Dan, who took the hint and slipped his tongue between them. Arin could taste what he'd eaten for dinner. Compliments to the chef. Arin was starting to really enjoy the kiss when Dan pulled away, resting his forehead against Arin's.

"I don't normally do this on the first date, but do you want to take this all the way?"

Oh, fuck. This was everything Arin had hoped for. He knew he'd wanted a piece of this ass since the first time he'd laid eyes on Dan. His killer personality didn't hurt either.

"It's cool if you don't want to, I know it was probably really forward of me to ask. It's just that I-"

Dan's words were silenced by Arin pressing his lips against Dan's again, pulling away quickly.

"Of fucking course I want to. I don't think I've ever wanted someone so bad in my life."

Dan didn't have a chance to respond before he was being pinned against the wall behind him. The push was rough, but Dan definitely wasn't complaining. Arin was planting sloppy kisses all along Dan's jaw, his broad body keeping his captive exactly where he wanted him. He slid one hand from Dan's shoulder down his chest, across his stomach, and down even further to palm at his junk through his jeans. The groan that escaped his throat in response to the touch sent a jolt down to Arin's own dick. Arin pressed one more quick kiss to Dan's lips before sliding down to his knees. He slowly unbuckled Dan's belt, and then undid the button and fly, pulling the dark jeans down around Dan's knees. He was already sporting a quarter chub just from Arin's touch through the jeans. 

"First I'm going to get you harder than you've ever been in your life, then you're gonna fuck me." 

Dan groaned, long and low, his dick twitching next to Arin's face.

"Sounds like a damn good plan to me."

Arin slipped his middle finger under the waistband of Dan's boxers, pulling them down to expose his thick cock.

"Why didn't you tell me you were packing this kind of heat down here? If I'd known, I would have wasted way less time showing you my stupid sketchbooks."

Dan opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a deep moan as Arin began to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue. He took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, his hand working the shaft. It didn't take long for Dan to become fully erect, but Arin took as much into his mouth as he could, swallowing around Dan's dick for good measure when he felt his head hit the back of his throat. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Dan could barely speak, his breathing was ragged, and he had tangled his fingers up into his own hair. 

Arin ran the flat of his tongue up the length of Dan's shaft and let go of the tip with a wet pop. He stood up, giving Dan another kiss on the lips. Arin pulled the leather jacket off of Dan and dropped it to the floor beside them. He slipped his fingers up underneath the hem of his black t shirt, feeling the toned muscle of Dan's stomach and chest. He pulled the shirt off too, admiring the way he looked naked, all thin muscle and tanned skin. 

It was Dan's turn now to undress Arin. He chose to begin with the shirt, pulling the baby pink v neck over Arin's head and throwing it into the growing pile of discarded clothes. Once his jeans had joined the pile, Dan pressed closer to Arin, erection jabbing him in the stomach.

"Ready?"

"Ready for wha-"

Arin didn't get a chance to finish his question before Dan had looped his arms around Arin's waist and lifted him off the ground, walking him over to the bed and dropping him on his back on the mattress.

"Holy shit, Dan. God, you're so hot it's killing me." 

"How do you want it?"

"On my back, just like this. Lube and condoms are in the drawer."

Dan retrieved the bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. He drizzled some lube onto his fingers, pressing his slicked index finger against Arin's hole. He paused, looking to Arin for confirmation.

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.. fuck... And hurry."

Dan slid the digit easily into Arin, taking his time to make sure he was ready before slipping in the second one. He was leant over the edge of the bed between Arin's legs with his free hand pinning Arin's arms to the bed, and by the time Dan was able to start scissoring his fingers, the noises Arin was making were downright filthy. If it were possible for Dan to to be any harder, he'd have broken some sort of record. He removed his fingers from Arin so he could tear open the condom package with his teeth and roll it on, adding a liberal coating of lube to his dick as well. 

"Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready to get fucked in my entire life. Do you remember when I said there were situations in my life where I would like 'fucked' to describe my situation?"

"This is one of those times?"

"God, yes."

Dan pressed the tip of his cock against Arin's hole, pushing in slowly and carefully. Arin was moaning like crazy, begging for more with every bit Dan gave him. He got a little bit more than half way before pulling out so he could push back in. After repeating this process a couple more times, Arin was begging for more, harder. Dan was happy to oblige, picking up his speed and leaning over Arin so he could get as deep as possible.

"Mmmmm fuck... Harder, Dan, I can take it,"

He did as he was told, fucking Arin deep and hard now, searching for that sweet spot.

"HOLY FUCK! Dan, fucking... Right there, keep it right fucking there... Holy shit, Dan, that feels incredible,"

"Fuck, Arin, you feel so good,"

Dan kept hitting Arin's prostate, continuing to go faster and faster until the bed frame was creaking and Arin was a babbling mess of praise and profanity. 

"Fuck, Dan I'm so close... Please... Just a little more,"

Dan reached between Arin's milky white thighs and wrapped his long fingers around Arin's leaking cock, only needing to give it a few good strokes before he came. Dan pressed a cum coated finger to Arin's lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth to suck on it.

"Arin, I'm going to... Fuck, where do you want it?"

"I want it on my face."

Dan slowed to a stop and carefully pulled out, removing the condom and giving his own dick a couple rough strokes. He groaned and came, covering Arin's flushed cheeks and kiss bruised lips in his cum. Arin licked his lips, his breathing still hot and heavy.

Dan was looking down at Arin affectionately, clearly enjoying the way he looked in that moment.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer." 

Dan laughed, standing up and running a hand through his wild sex hair. 

"We should probably get cleaned up before we fall asleep on each other. Where's the bathroom?" 

"Next door down the hall, washcloths are on the top shelf in the closet."

Dan disappeared into the hall, returning moments later with a damp cloth. He wiped Arin down first, then himself. He disappeared again, returning once more to find that Arin had moved to lay correctly on the bed, patting the spot beside him. 

"Cuddle time?"

"Get over here, I want to be the big spoon." 

Dan smiled, sliding into bed beside Arin. He positioned himself to fit perfectly into the curve of Arin's body, his skin flushed and radiating heat. Arin tried to think of something to say, but both of them were exhausted and slipped away to sleep in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a bit abrupt I just couldn't think of anything else to write that wouldn't beg for more chapters bc I really shouldn't be starting any more projects before I finish what I've already got :0
> 
> I've posted some small art thingies for it on my blog so if you want to see them feel free to stare at them for as long as you wish at egobangers.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
